Just This Once
by Elementsofmine
Summary: One fateful night, Kagome finds the man of her dreams, sitting (literally) outside her doorstep. But then she meets his brother...SessKag MS and some InuKag
1. On That Fateful Day

**Just This Once**

A/N: Hey! Baq again, this time with an Inuyasha fic. Check out my other fic please, it's called May the Sun Shine Forever, and it's a pretty nice Rurouni Kenshin fanfic if I do say so myself. Have fun! R&R!

Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will not EVER own Inuyasha and co, much to my deepest sorrow.

"Ms. Higarashi! Ms. Higarashi!"

With a jump, Kagome realized she had been dozing off at the meeting yet again.

"Ms Higarashi, I will not tolerate this behavior any longer," her boss spat out. "It's either you pay attention, or you're fired! You hear me?"

Kagome grimaced but bravely held on. The overpowering drone of the present speaker's voice enveloped her, but was brushed away as her best friend, Sango, shook her.

"Thanks," Kagome whispered.

Sango smiled. "Anytime." She silently mimed their boss, Mrs. Kaede, and delivered to Kagome a mock lecture.

Both friends giggled, but then sighed, hoping that the conference would soon be over.

"Any luck?"

Miroku, another one of Kagome's best friends since grade school, was waiting for her outside the building.

"Nope, none," sighed Kagome. "You know, I'm just about to give up here. My co -worker, Sango, feels the same too. We really should just pack up and go on to the next city."

"_Why?"_ Miroku tore his gaze away from a random girl passing down the street to stare incuriously at her. "Are you nuts? This is the fifth time we've changed cities just because you got bored. Give it while, I'm sure something will happen soon. Besides," he added, winking at another passer -by. "This place has the best girls."

With a swing of her purse, Kagome caught Miroku on the side of his head.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?"

"For being a lecherous, no -good, lazy bum!"

Laughing and joking, Kagome climbed into the car and both friends drove home to their apartment.

Inu -yasha growled as he prowled the streets. There was nothing new here; everything was old school. His gang, his life, his brother. Especially his brother. Always going on and on about getting an education and going into the business world. _Feh_, Inu -yasha thought. _Who gives a damn._

His gang was stupid too. Nothing new ever happened to them. Sure, they had had some great times together. Raids at night and later joking in bars about them. But that was nothing new. Like he said, nothing new ever happened. Besides, lately they had gotten into trouble. He grunted as he jumped out of the gutter just in time to avoid a swerving car. Some members of his gang had hurt another gang's member pretty badly. He himself had heard that the other gang would be coming around seeking revenge just about now. As soon as he had heard that, he had hauled ass out of there. Who cared about the others? Not him. At least he would still be alive.

Contemplating his thoughts right there in the middle of the road, he didn't notice the same car turn around at the end of the street and double back until it was almost too late.

"Hey, what the..!"

With a crash, the car ran into a pole, just inches away from where he was now. A sudden shot pierced the night, followed by a low moan. With snickers emanating from the back seat, the car drove off.

As Inu -yasha fell, back crashing into the trashcans behind him, he felt darkness begin to creep around the edges of his vision. Raising his hand to his chest, he felt the warm sticky fluid begin to drip down his shirt. "Gods..," he moaned. Nobody would save him. Like he said, the regular shootings around here were old school.

"Miroku, come on, wake up. It's important!"

Yawning, Miroku flipped over in his bed and turned on the lights.

"Guilty," he replied, grinning, as he sat up rubbing his eyes. His expression changed when he saw the clock. "Jeez, Kagome, this better be important. It's three in the morning."

Kagome snorted. "Usually you're up even before this, talking on the phone to one of your "night friends". And it is important. I heard a shot outside, and someone might be hurt. Grab your robe and let's go!"

And with that, Kagome ran out of the room. Grumbling, Miroku shifted aside his clothes in search for his robe, accidentally squashing a half -eaten cupcake in the process. "Waking me up at three in the morning to go save an ant that's been stepped on, huh. That girl's heart is two times too big. And Leah's not a night friend, " he added, grabbing a flashlight with one hand while closing the door with the other. "She's nocturnal."


	2. Troublesome, Isn't He?

**Just This Once**

A/N: Just having some more fun…^^ Need reviews, so hop to it! 

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and co, and can only bow down before the mightiness of Ms. Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 2

"Oh man…"

Kagome shivered, from both the cold and fear as she gazed down at the pitiful body huddled next to a cardboard box.

Ripping off his jacket, Miroku quickly wrapped it tightly around the prone figure and picked it up carefully.

"Come on, come on," he managed to force out through the chattering of his teeth. "It was your idea in the first place to come out here, so don't freeze out on me now. Whoever it is, he's not dead yet, although he will be soon and so will we if we stay out here any longer."

Sesshomaru laid the phone back into it's cradle delicately, being watchful as so not to chip any of his perfectly manicured nails. _What was the point anyway_, he thought to himself.  _He's probably dead by now. _Watching the fire blaze mightily on, unfazed by the firemen's attempts to stop it, the silver -haired man leaned against his window sill. _Really, he should have died years ago,_ a voice murmured in his head. _Always running around with that sort of crowd bought him a one -way ticket to the Grim Reaper himself._

Sighing, Sesshomaru rested his face in one hand while tapping the window ledge. It would mean a lot of tricky lawsuits, but he was quite confident that he could cover up the fact that his younger brother had ever been involved in a gang. Police would soon come to his door, asking him to identify his dear, beloved brother's body. _Beloved my butt,_ thought Sesshomaru haughtily. Who cared about him. Nobody in the world had, and nobody ever would now. 

Their father only cared for his business, and their mother had died shortly after Inu -yasha was born. After their father died, he left the business in Sesshomaru's hands. In the short period of only one year, Sesshomaru had proved more then capable with handling the business; half the major offices and buildings in this one country alone belonged solely to him. His brother was a nobody, to the media, just an attention- deprived kid who was always causing trouble. To the tabloids, an attention -seeking lunatic who was planning on murdering his brother, the highly esteemed millionaire, no, billionaire. Sesshomaru turned away from the wreckage, the wreckage which was all that remained of his brother's gang's hideout.

Well, this billionaire wasn't going down that path, ever. He knew just what the world thought of him. Having seen his face on the cover of Time Magazine over fifty -nine times was more then enough proof. Voted number one most eligible bachelor twenty -two times however, only brought him anger. Who cared about that? His father had married young, and when his wife died, sunk into a depression that lasted until he died. Sesshomaru had vowed never to marry, unless for business purposes. Never. And with that, he walked down his mansion's hallway, and prepared himself for the police to come calling.

Miroku carefully lay his bundle on the kitchen table. "Turn on the lights Kagome," he called out to Kagome.

A loud, booming noise came from the apartment below. "Pipe down up there," an old man cried out, obviously thumping the ceiling. "We're trying to sleep down here!"

Kagome came into the kitchen bearing four lit candles. "You'd think with the money we make we could afford an apartment with nicer residents, and one that doesn't short -circuit every three ho-"

With a gasp, she broke off, and stood stunned, staring at the youth that now sat on the kitchen table.

He was lean, and tall, clothed in a shirt with its arms ripped off, covered by a black leather jacket. His pants were dark and ended in frays, followed by a pair of sneakers. His eyes were golden -yellow, arrogant and stubborn. His hair was long and silver, gleaming with dancing lights reflected from the candles. Nestled in his hair surprisingly, were two dog ears which were at the moment, flattened back in anger.

He obviously had not noticed Kagome yet, as he was busy arguing with Miroku.

"What the #e!!, I'm fine, just leave me alone." Grumbling, the boy stood up to leave, but caught sight of Kagome. Seeing her, his snarl turned into a smile. 

"Hel_lo."_

Kagome felt her heart's pace quicken and her palms suddenly began to feel wet.

"Hey, you're not half -bad lookin'."

Her heart skipped a couple of beats. Kagome dazedly wondered why she was so thirsty.

"How much you charge?"

Kagome opened her mouth to talk, but stopped. Somehow, the last line didn't strike her as one commonly used. Unless…but no, that would be just plain…

"I'll pay you double for one night!"

…sick.

The boy grinned mischievously. He was still grinning when he hit the ground with a thud, face still marked by Kagome's slap.

"He…thought…I…_I_…was a hooker," Kagome said disbelievingly. "_Me…"_

Miroku meanwhile was busily pulling wallets out of the boy' jacket. "Hmm, hmm. You really should watch your temper these days, you know. Well, well, well, what do we have here? A first -class thief by the look of these. It seems like our friend here goes by the name of Inu -yasha, judging by the picture on this wallet." The picture showed a sulky, but nevertheless, picture of the same boy who was now lying on the floor.

"And the other wallets?"

"Stolen ones, apparently. Unless he's named Babs Johnson, I'm quite sure."

Inu -yasha yawned. Morning's light shone down on him. He stared up at the ceiling trying to remember where he was, when he suddenly recalled the event of last night. Wincing as he gingerly touched the bump on his head he had received when he toppled to the floor, his eyes scanned the apartment for life. Thinking that no one was awake, he decided to take his leave. But not before seeing if the apartment held anything of value…


	3. All In Good Time

Inu -yasha yawned. Morning's light shone down on him. He stared up at the ceiling trying to remember where he was, when he suddenly recalled the event of last night. Wincing as he gingerly touched the bump on his head he had received when he toppled to the floor, his eyes scanned the apartment for life. Thinking that no one was awake, he decided to take his leave. But not before seeing if the apartment held anything of value…

"Hmm…"

Inu –yasha wandered down the hallway.

"Trash, trash, trash," he muttered, picking up various articles in his search.

Pocketing a locket necklace he found on the floor, he made his way to the door when all of a sudden…

"Hehe, this will fetch a nice pri—OOF"

Miroku leaped out of nowhere, and pinned Inu –yasha to the wall with a single, well planned, tackle.

"Gotcha," he panted, as he slammed Inu –yasha to the ground. With a low snarl, Inu –yasha retaliated by throwing Miroku off him, and darted away. He was able to open the door, but froze, jaw slightly open as he stared at who was behind the door.

"_Sesshomaru?"_

The older brother's lips parted into his all –too –familiar smirk. "Ah, learned my name, haven't you, hanyou?"

Leaving his flabbergasted brother behind, Sesshomaru waltzed into the dining room, completely unruffled.

"Aha, GOTCHA!"

Unaware of the fact that Inu –yasha had already been caught stealing by Miroku, Kagome leapt out of her hiding place and rammed into the closest body.

"You better not even _think_ about taking my locket, just you wait, I'm going to turn you in…and…I'll…I'll…"

Feeling a heat run up her cheeks, Kagome realized what she was holding. _Wait, _she thought. _Inu –yasha wasn't wearing this…_ Looking up, she realized _who_ she was holding.

Even though they had never met, it was unmistakably Inu –yasha's older brother. Their physical appearance strongly resembled each other, from their long, flowing silver hair to their golden –yellow eyes. However, there, all resemblances seemed to come to a halt. While Inu –yasha was more commonly seen slouching, his older brother seemed to glow, and stood up straight and tall. Wearing an Armani tux with tailored and polished shoes to match, he gave off the image of one that was perfectly immaculate.__

Kagome realized that her hands were still around his middle. _Gods, he was **tall**!_ Mumbling a sorry, Kagome looked down at her feet as her face flushed.

"Mm," Sesshomaru sniffed, looking the girl up and down with disdain. So this was his brother's new wench. She was actually not quite bad, compared to the other sluts his brother had been with before. She was fair, with pale skin and long black hair that fell in gentle waves. Her nose had a couple of freckles sprinkled lazily across it, giving her a permanent look of innocence, although with her overly bright, wild, green eyes, she seemed anything but.

Inu –yasha decided to sneak out the door, but was immediately captured by Miroku, who was still sprawled out on the floor.

"Wait…just…a…minute…," he panted, keeping a firm hold to Inu –yasha's ankle. "None…of…you…are leaving…until…I get…some…answers…"

"Fine," huffed Inu –yasha, and he planted himself into a chair. Silence prevailed. "Well," he questioned, noticing that everyone was staring at him. "I'm waiting."

"And so am I." Kagome spun around. The old, wizened landlady was standing at their door, hands planted firmly on her hips. "I've come for your monthly payment, and I must say miss Higurashi; if you decide to throw a party, please invite _respectable_ guests," she said crisply, with an edge on respectable, "_Not _wild party animals that defy the very existence of this _respectable_ housing flat."

Kagome fought hard to stifle a laugh. She could imagine what their apartment scene looked like to the old landlady. Miroku was sprawled out on the floor, wearing only boxers and an undershirt, while Inu –yasha sulked in the corner, with a large roll of bandages across his chest. Sesshomaru was standing awfully close to Kagome, and his coat was still pulled down suggestively from his encounter with Kagome.

"Yyy..yyes 'mam." And with that, Kagome hastily paid her bill and pushed the lady out the door ("Why, I never! In my days, girls just didn't go round pushing elders through the dooooooo-")

Collapsing into the door, Kagome smiled weakly. "Anyone up for some breakfast at McDonalds?" 


	4. Ketchup On The Pants

"So, you're his older brother," Miroku said slowly, pointing at the indignant Sesshomaru with a straw and accidentally splashing him with a bit of Coke, "but you guys hate each other's guts."

Sesshomaru sat up, his back straight and stiff. He had been annoyed at having to leave the sanctuary of his home, and was even more ruffled by the fact that he was dallying with these common people at a common fast –food restaurant. 

"Yes," he replied dryly. "Although I wouldn't use such strong a word." His gaze traveled lazily to his younger brother. "_Loathe_ is more like it."

Inu –yasha (who was playing with the napkin dispenser) shot his brother a withering look.

"I see," Miroku drawled out, glancing over at Kagome. She was obviously smitten with Inu –yasha. Her face rested in her hands while she stared on dreamily at him.

From Kagome's POV:

Oh, wow… He's SO dreamy! It's like it was all fate for us to meet. And compared every guy I've known, especially to his brother (here, she shot Sesshomaru a look of disgust), he's kind, smart, loyal, generous, loving…

As you can purely see, love sometimes frazzles the minds of young lovers.

From Inu -yasha's POV:

……whoa…..more napkins come out……

Not much, is there?

From Sesshomaru's POV:

I can't believe it! Did she…? Yes she did! She, little nasty common thing, _smirked_, at me! At _me!_ Why that little brat…If she was one of my workers, she'd be fired just like that! Wait…workers…

As Sesshomaru drifted off, he started to contemplate on her last name.

Higurashi…Higurashi…Oh!

Leaping up, he slammed his palms face down onto the table, causing many of the nearby customers to stare.

Kagome shrank back in surprise. Gods, he was quite an imposing figure! He breathed heavily as he brought his face close to hers, and rasped out, "You are the only daughter of the late Michaleon Higurashi, the former owner of the Shikon Industries, are you not?

Kagome stood up, returning his glares with ones of her own. "Yeah," she said, ruffled by the arrogance spiced in his words. "He _was_. Now I am, ever since he left the company to me."

"Oh how awful," he replied, settling back into the plastic chair with a self –satisfied smirk. "Well, that explains a lot."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing." 

"Well," she shot back. 'If that's all you're going to say, I think I'll go home now. Inu –yasha, do you need to get anything you'll need before you move in?"

Sesshomaru almost spit out his coffee. "_What?_"__

Kagome and Inu –yasha exchanged winks. 

"Oh you know," Miroku teased him playfully. "We'll be looking after him from now on you know, keep him out of your hair. Take him with us and keep a close eye on him. A _very_ close watch. He'll be living with us, you know…"

"Www...what?!"

The sight of Sesshomaru losing all dignity and sputtering brought along an amused look from Inu –yasha and Kagome.

From Kagome's POV:

Jeez, this probably sounds so strange, but when he's confused, it's actually like he's human. Not that he ever is…

From Miroku's POV:

Well, what do you know? That guy actually has more emotions besides being impatient, cold, and cool. I take back my early comparison of him to a rock. He more closely resembles a clam.

From Sesshomaru's POV:

He's going…he…he…what the…he…WHAT?! He's going to stay with _her?!!!!_ Not that I'm jealous, of course not, but still, him? And her? Bbb..bbb…but… Must stay calm. Must regain cool. A true man never loses his cool. Never.

Sesshomaru stared disbelievingly at the rest of the party. Kagome made sure her eyes were opened as wide as they could go, and looked innocently up at him.

From Sesshomaru's POV:

Agh, she's looking at me. Jesus, her eyes are bright…

Finally feeling his temper stretch to the breaking point, he stood up. "Fine," he snapped. "If you decide to be the fools taking him in, be it. I'll be counting off the days till he ends up blowing both the apartment and you up."

And with that, he walked off, not noticing that he had a dirty napkin with ketchup stains tucked into his back pocket. Kagome and Miroku watched bemusedly while a stain spread across the seat of his pants. Inu –yasha grinned. "Do you really mean it, can I stay?"

"Of course!"

A/N: Thanks SO much for all the reviews! I had the time of my life reading them, they were so funny! I have a lot of good ideas now, and am ready to keep going. I think this story will end around ten to twelve chapters, not too long.

Mucho thanks to:

Kwool-sesshou-fan, Honey Bee33, bubbley-girl, and inukagonly.

Thanks for your reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  


	5. A Meeting Goes Astray

*A/N: Funfun all around! *smiles* Now we get to see Sesshy jealous….hehehe….*

Sesshomaru leaned back in his leather chair, growling. That wench, running into his brother's life like that. Oblivious to him, his secretary was watching nervously as his grip around a cup of coffee tightened.

"Uh, sir…?"

Sesshomaru ignored Jaken. All his thoughts were of _her._ It wasn't fair! His brother never did anything useful, unless you counted the time that he had learned how to aim into the toilet, and yet he still got her! Not that he was jealous of course. Never would he, Sesshomaru be jealous. He would wait, and bide his time.

_Higurashi…_ Obviously his brother didn't know who she was. But he did….and he would use that knowledge against his dear brother…

"Sir, your coffee!"

Unfortunately for Sesshomaru, he had not been paying attention, and in his temper, had completely crushed the cup with his bare hands. Coffee sprayed everywhere and showered him.

"Do you, um, want me to clean it up…? Sir?"

"SHUT UP YOU FROG!"

"Yes sir, right away sir…"

Tempers were flaring, the heat was rising. 

_God, it's hot, _thought Miroku, pulling slightly at his shirt collar. He watched nervously while Kagome and her father shouted at each other.

Kagome's father, Michaleon Higurashi, used to be one of the world's most successful business men in the entire city of Tokyo, but now, he had retired leaving his entire business to his only daughter, Kagome.

"You WILL take this proposition!"

"I certainty will NOT!"

"You WILL, and under my supervision too!"

"I am NOT a little girl, I can HANDLE this by…My…SELF!"

Miroku sweatdropped. He really wasn't even supposed to be watching what was happening now; it was all business above him.

"I don't even KNOW who runs this stupid company!"

"Well, you WOULD if you had only BEEN to the MEETING this MORNING!"

Miroku flinched. He and Kagome had totally forgotten about the meeting in their haste to become better acquainted with Inuyasha and his brother.

Kagome fumed. The nerve of that man! He was her father, and her mentor in the business world, but that was still no excuse for him to arrange meeting between her and another big –time company without her consent! She didn't even know the man who ran it, Mr. Gaytoes or something like that.

"Excuse me sir, you have an appointment."

"I'm busy, can't you see? Send it to my hand."

"Er, but your client won't fit in-"

"NOT MY HAND IDIOT, I MEAN MY _HAND_, MY AIDE!"

"Yes sir…"

Kagome shifted in her seat nervously. In the end, her father, as usual, had won the battle, and here she was now, trying to smooth out the wrinkles on her skirt while she awaited nervously for the man…what ever his name was. 

A door behind her opened and shut, and Kagome quickly turned around in her chair. A handsome (beautiful?) man stood in the doorway with a slightly dangerous smile. He pressed the door closed behind him and locked it, still wearing his smile. Kagome felt a shiver run up and down her arms. Standing up, she mentally chided herself for being childish and afraid of a man just because of his smile. _Still_, she thought, _there was something oddly unsettling about him…_

"Hey," he grinned (was it just her, or was that smile 98% teeth?), "I'm Naraku Higomin, Mr. Taigoshi's assistant. He didn't know such a beautiful woman was coming, otherwise he would have showed up in person, Ms…?"

Flushed a deep crimson, Kagome managed to answer, "Kk…kagome. Kagome Higaurashi." Naraku took her hand in his. Kagome noticed how large his veins were, clearly visible beneath his pale, almost bonewhite skin. She began wishing he would stop shaking her hand. In fact, he had stopped shaking her hands a while ago, and was now caressing her hands, stroking every fingertip. As she hurridly tried to think of how to tell him of politly, he started leaning in closer, his lips slightly parted. Her thoughts quickly changed to furiously wondering how hard she could kick him with heels on. Then she felt a hand on her butt.

She almost screamed. _Go for the balls!_

Just that moment, the door opened yet again, and an extremely tall fugure stepped in. 

"Se...se…_Sesshomaru?"_

Naraku and Kagome jumped apart (_Not that I've been doing anything sick_, thought Kagome quickly).

_What the…_he thought, mind racing as his eyes darted back and forth between the two. _Kagome…and Naraku?_

He arched an eyebrow, an intensely complex act of emotion for him. 

"Well, well, what have we here?"


	6. A Romance Begins

**Notes:**

I'm just starting to add on these little notes, so bear with me! First of all, check out this cool fic called 'Family Disaster'. After weeping your brains out, go on to 'Naraku's Angels'. After dying from laughter, go read 'Finding Happiness'. Have fun! Jaja.

**Disclaimer: **

Me no own, 

you no sue

Happy then,

We are two!

**R&R:**

Read and review! 

Cries the poor little author  

Or else your head 

Shall be used for my batter

On!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Kagome knew exactly what he must be thinking, watching his eyes dart back and forth between the two of them like that.

"Er…this isn't….I tried….appointment…going to…and then…"

Stopping to catch a breath, Kagome felt her face grow even hotter as Sesshomaru's cold eyes looked her over. _Was that…amusement?_ She gritted her teeth. _Bastard…_

Naraku cleared his throat. His face wasn't as red as hers, but definitely had a pink tinge that hadn't been in his pale face before.  "Sir, this is Kagome Higurashi, and Kagome, this-"

Sesshomaru cut him off with a glare. "That's all I can stand from you in one day, thank you. You are dismissed. Back to your work."

Standing up regally, Naraku swept out. "Good day, sir," he added silkily. "And good –_bye_."

Watching Naraku leave through the door, Kagome suddenly felt the Sesshomaru's eyes on her. 

"Er…um…" she blustered frantically. "We weren't….I didn't…he tried…"

To her surprise, Sesshomaru grinned nastily at her. "So you've met our resident Playboy. He'll never stop bothering you now."

With that he abruptly turned, as through annoyed at himself for such a show of emotion, and left. Kagome, feeling frustrated and confused, ran after him. 

"Wait!"

Felling a hand slide down his arm, Sesshomaru turned, an eyebrow once again, arched.

"I…don't…"

Kagome noticed the many stares they were attracting. They had just entered a large, airy room, where many small cubicles were located, each with its inhabitant's eyes staring curiously at them. A man at the printer didn't seem to notice that his tie had gotten jammed into the printer and was slowly pulling down. 

"…"

Sesshomaru glared at the workers in the room, and they all went hurriedly back to their work, although many still sneaked occasional glances at them. The man with his tie stuck in the printer was now gagging and choking.

"Sesshomaru, what I'm trying to say is…"

From Kagome's POV:

OMG, did I just say that? That did not come out the way I wanted it to… Ack! My hand's still on his shirt!

From Sesshomaru's POV:

What is she trying to tell me? Stupid wench can't even finish a sentence. 

"IhadanappointmentheretodayandIneedtoknowwheretheboss'sroomis," she said in a rush, immediately yanking her hand off his shirt.

Sesshomaru stared at her bemusedly. "He's not here today. I'll tell him you came to see him." And with that, he turned down the corridor and vanished into one of the numerous doors.

Kagome stood, stock –still, feeling everyone's eyes on her. Well, almost everyone's; the guy at the printer couldn't, he was still playing tug –of –war with his tie. And apparently losing.

Without a second thought, she dashed out to the mirrored doors, pushing aside a confused valet. Quickly flagging down the car that was lazily going in circles around the parking lot, she yanked open the car door and sat in.

"Back so soon?"

Kagome glared at her friend's smirk. "Drive Sango, and step on it. And not a word, okay? _Not…a…word…_"

Meanwhile, standing at one of the numerous windows of the immense glass building, a tall figure stood, with a hand on the curtain drapes.

"So that's Kagome Higurashi…"

Kagome sniffed the air. 

"Um, Sango? Do you smell something…burning?"

With a quick exchange of wide –eyed glances, both girls sprinted down the rest of the hallway, bowling over the landlady and ramming into Kagome's apartment door.

"Oh my god…"

The kitchen was hidden from view among the surrounding smoke, masses of gray hurled out of the oven, curling around the occasional sparks.

Coughing and sneezing, both girls frantically closed the oven door and turned it off, both noting the melted black lump inside.

"Holy..."

Shaking her head at the mess, Sango gingerly stepped behind Kagome as both made their way down the hallway. None of the other rooms seemed to have felt the kitchen chaos, but a trail of ashy black footprints led round the corner, and into a closet…

Trying to stifle a giggle, Sango immediately had the good will to look concerned when Kagome shot her a look. Pressing both their ears to the door, they could hear sniffling and coughing inside.

Opening the door slowly, Kagome saw a huddled figure crouched on the ground, ears drooping.

"Hey common, don't cry," she murmured, bending down to his height. "Come on, you always were such a tough guy."

Sniffles greeted her statement. "I'm…sniff…not…crying…sniff…"

Kagome sniffed. (Sniffing's contagious, dontcha know) "Yea right, come here."

Wrapping her arms around him, Kagome thought only of comforting him. "Shh, it's okay, we can fix up the kitchen."

Inuyasha started to bawl. "No it's not!" he hollered. "Nothing's alright! You're just saying that, and you'll throw me out just like everyone else does!"

Kagome pulled back, shocked. "Just like…the others?"

Inuyasha hunched over. "Yeah," he whispered. "Everyone I stay with ends up kicking me out, because I do something wrong." He raised his face to look at her. "You wouldn't do that," he pleaded. "Would you? I mean," he added hastily. "I'll be better, promise!"

Kagome felt like crying herself. He was just too adorable!

"Oh you silly, "she murmured, reaching a hand out to pat him awkwardly on the head, hoping to calm him down. "You know I won't kick you out just because you can't cook!"

He whimpered slightly, but turned a hopeful face at her. "You sure?"

Kagome ran her fingers through his long hair. "Of course."

Inuyasha rested his head against her. _This is perfect_, he thought. _She's just like…_

Sango interrupted their scene. "Hey everybody," she smirked. "Say cheese!"

_Flash!_ went the camera. And the moment was saved. Inuyasha resting in Kagome's arms, both of them with a mixture of shock and murder in their eyes. And in the picture went, into Kagome's photo album, right next to a picture of Sango, eyes wide with horror and ,mirth, her last moments before both Inuyasha and Kagome clobbered her with coats from the coat closet.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

**Reviews:**

**Skitzoflame**- Thnx for liking my plot! I had fun with it, I've always liked parallel universes and stuff…yeah… *people stare*…uh –huh… It was Naraku's, cause Miroku wasn't there. 

**Ioke**- Lol, just like saved by the bell…hehehee..

**CrissyKitty**- O

**Kwool-sesshou-fan**- I know, isn't that creepy?! Good catch about the key thing, I'll make it known later on.

**Inukagonly**- Seriously, I would have, wouldn't you? Maybe he's taking lessons from Miroku…

**Lavender Valentine**- Yepyep, Inu's VERY good at that…lol

**Moon-n-Universe-Goddess**- Thanks! Updated too! Yeayea!  ****


	7. On The Way Home

**Notes: **Hey, I'm finally back with more *sweatdrop*. I really wanted it all to be perfect and stuff, so it really did take a long time to set everything up. I read somewhere that one author writes until he does seven pages for every chapter, and I tried that, but gave up. Way too hard for my feeble constitution. So instead, I'll do it my own way, writing at least 1000 words. Or at least I'll try, and then see how much that actually is. Oh yeah, please excuse the ever-changing formats I use in my stories. Am too lazy to keep it consistent, lol. 

**Disclaimer:** One night, a genie came to me. He said, I may grant you one wish. I said, okay, I'd like to own Inuyasha. The next day, I found a sheet of paper on my bed. It read, I.O.U.

**R&R: **Please keep reviewing! Just a little information for you…According to the stats at www.animespiral.com, (yes it's a clickie, go on and click!) Survivor and Just This Once are my best stories, with Survivor as number one and Just This Once in second. Please keep reviewing!

On!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Just This Once 

**By: elementalspirit125/ Elementsofmine**

Chapter Seven

"Coffee's all out!"

"Oh come on, I just bought some two days ago, check in the cabinet!"

"Already done!"

"Checked the dr-"

"You ask the same questions every time, Kagkag, you've run out and you'll just have to get some more."

Kagome sighed, straightening up from the task she had assigned herself, cleaning up the still smoky kitchen. Removing her washing gloves and scrubbing her damp hands on a towel, she searched for the floor rags while answering Sango, who had generously stayed behind to help clean up. "After all," she had said. "I really want to see that roommate of yours. I've heard he's _quite_ the guy."

Kagome had rolled her eyes disbelievingly.

"Are you sure you heard right," she had asked, thinking of her roommate's lecherous acts. "Because if that's what you think, you're about to be _seriously_ let down."

Now Sango was happily waiting for the arrival of the so-called 'perfect gentleman' while helping her friend at the same time. She was humming busily while stocking up the food jars that had fallen off the shelves during the miniature earthquake when Kagome's next question startled her.

"You know Miroku and I have and agreement. As long as he doesn't smoke, I supply him with all the coffee he wants." Grimacing, she started scrubbing at a stubborn smoke ash stain (A/N: No, not one from Miroku's ciggie marks. It's _Inuyasha's_ mark on the house of chaos. Lol) "Anyways, where is the little troublemaker?"

Sango looked down from the cabinet she was restocking. "You mean Inuyasha?" She looked thoughtful. "You know, I haven't seen him since the time we told him to take a walk outside to cool off his nerves. And that was…what, a few hours ago?" Seeing the panic-stricken look on her friend's face, she quickly backtracked on her statement. "Oh calm down Kagkag, he's street-smart. He won't get himself killed or something. Or," Sango added, teasingly. "Are you worried about him?"

Kagome bent back down to her scrubbing task, ashamed that Sango had caught her being protective of Inuyasha. "No…" she finally replied, face hidden in a sheet of black hair. "But he's not that smart sometimes. He almost got ran over and shot at the first time we found him."

Sango made a face. "Probably saw a girl he liked, that's all. You know that's what all the city guys are like here, show them one pretty chick and he forgets to breathe. And the shooting thing is just what I've been trying to tell our boss Kaede for years."

"If we really are an organization that throws out charity and runs goodwill organizations left and right, shouldn't we work on solving the gang problem here? But no, she says we're on a tight budget with the new 'Plant A Tree' phase of our save-the-rainforest-and-hug-a-tree campaign." Sighing, Sango ran a hand through her hair. 

"But don't you see Kagkag, this is why we need you to help us with the budget. Okay don't give me that face," Sango added brusquely, noting the sour expression on Kagome's face. "Your dad was right in setting you a meeting with the head of Tensaiga Electronics Corps. If you could get them to sponsor us in the upcoming major charity drive, we would be able to solve billions of more problems! All we need is their signature on a little sheet of paper." Sango shrugged. "How hard can it be?"

"Plenty," Kagome grumbled, remembering her encounter with Naraku and Sesshomaru. 

"Oh shush," Sango countered. "If I hear about your encounters with the Ice King and his lackey again, I'm afraid you'll be seeing what I've been eating all week on your kitchen floor."

"Ew," exclaimed Kagome.

"What," replied Sango nonchalantly. "Afraid of seeing a little regurgitated food?"

"No, Miroku's home."

He nervously kicked a pebble as he shifted around uneasily. _Where is she?_ She had promised him that she would visit. 

I'm here…

"Good." Suddenly ashamed at his forceful outburst, he addressed the shimery cloud again, softer in tone.

"She's…she's back, isn't' she?"

The other she? The one you refer to as she, besides me? 

"Um…yeah. Is she?"

_Yes._

"Well, what's going to happen now? Do you know?"

 _No._

The man angrily kicked another rock. Bigger than the pebble. Harder too.

"Ow! My fu-"

Not even the gods know everything. However, everyone knows about your temper.

"Stupid meddling…"

I do not meddle. I come when called.

The man quieted down. "Yeah, well. I'm sorry for yelling at you and stuff, but you know, she is back…"

I know.

"Should I do anything then?"

No. You will know when the time comes..

And the mist was gone. The boy kicked a few more pebbles (carefully avoiding he rocks), and walked home.

 "Keh, she probably got that line from a movie…"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Whoa, exactly 1000 words! (not including this..)

**Reviews:**

**Fanfiction.net-**

Yatenmiokami

CrissyKitty

BOa_BoA679

Sneaky red kiwi

Skitzoflame

Lavender Valentine

**Mediamine-**

insaneAUTHRORESS

Vic_18****

**Fanfic.org-**

None

**Animespiral-**

Sasha

May

Nefer

Ookami

Ccccccccmmmmmpppppppp

Chrisy12

Truks12

I don know?

NEIL

Mandy

Debbie

Jlds

Christine

Tensi-notia

Starry

Marie

Camile

Erica

Jasmine

kate

Okay, you guys, I have to admit it: I HATE fanfic.org and mediamine!!! They have screwed –up pages, it's hard for me to read my reviews, and it take away reviews every four days or so. GR! Please bear with me if I forgot to add your name on the review list here and you reviewed. I only take reviews for the last chapter posted. Say, if you reviewed for the first chapter, and I already have three, when I write the fourth chapter, I'm not going to include you in the list…@_@. Thanks for reviewing, please continue! I have two new stories up, Unexpected Happenings and Hearts In Ice: Poems. Be on the look out for Hearts In Ice: Thawing Out, a Naraku/OC story coming out soon, after the end of May the Sun Shine Forever. Please note, I'll give out 'treats' every time I pass a 50- review mark (Ex: 50, 100, 150, etc.). the treats can be either a little extra chappie in between the regular stories, or a new story. I will upload Hearts In Ice: Thawing Out after the end of May the Sun Shine Forever, AND if I can receive at least 25 reviews in MTSSF. Thank you!

Okay, that was way over 1000…*sweatdrop*

Do you people actually read these notes?

Nah…

^-^

EXCUSE THE FORMATTING/FONT/SIZE/ITALIC MISTAKES. OBVIOUSLY, SOME SITE STILL HAVE SOME ISSUES TO WORK OUT WITH FORMATTING. Srry, I didn't mean it that way..-_-;;; I know you guys work hard, but so do I, and yet my stories lose their italics/formatting as soon as I upload them…


	8. Vote!

Hey you guys! Um, I have to say, I'm really sorry for the recent delays in updates, and when I do, a lot of mistakes can be found. I've been receiving reviews such as...  
  
'The chapter was good...but a little confusing. you need to be more clear when changing points of view.'  
  
And...  
  
'I'm a little confused here'  
  
...obviously signal problems for me. *sweatdrop* First off: Does anyone know how to use html codes? On animespiral.com, you can use simple ones, such as b and i . It would be much appreciated if someone could tell me how to bold and italicize text, and then remove italics and bolds without having to browse for a file. Browsing for a file only brings up ALL the formatting codes...  
  
At fanfiction.net, I'm still trying to figure out how to upload files correctly. Many of my files lose their formatting and italics even though I upload them as Word Web Documents. Sorry for the confusion, especially with the italicized switching points of view. Thank you!  
  
Okay, will keep this one note up for just a little longer. I've redone the last chapter, please go see if it makes more sense. Also, I need to know: Would you guys rather have a Sess/Kag or Inu/Kag? Please vote! 


	9. Past And Present

Chapter Eight

**Notes:** Yea, I know, the last chapter was extremely confusing, and totally sucky. You'll have to excuse me, was under extreme pressure from all you wonderful, demanding readers…*sweatdrop* You know, I just updated Give Me A Reason, and nobody even cares. *sweatdrop* Omg, PLEASE read it! *weepweep* Nobody likes it…I only have four reviews there, and it's one of my favs now. Oh come on, I can't be THAT horrible….(I'm already the worst, as it is. ^-^;;;;) Come on, read it and review. It won't kill you…might blind you, but not kill you…

**Disclaimer: **Argh, I'm too stupid today to think of a witty comment for this section telling how I don't own Inuyasha. Hmm…I know:

…

…

…

Wait. I just forgot.

**R&R: **Review, review, my lovelies! *pets readers* Thanks for helping me reach the 100 goal in Survivor, now let's see if we can do it here! I'm already on 90, shouldn't be that hard! Hmm…*thinkthink* What should I do as a celebration for meeting the 100 goal? Hmm…  

On!

P.S. Inu/Kag appears to be winning…^-^

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Just This Once 

**By: elementalspirit125/ Elementsofmine**

Chapter Eight

Inuyasha ducked behind a tree. There she was again! Maybe it was just his mind. Shaking his head irritably, he flattened his ears to his head and stalked behind a building to follow the girl from a distance. _Stupid ears…_ he thought. A mark of a demon, yet he was a hanyou. Demons these days were rare, hanyous even more so. 

As he hid behind a rusty ladder leading up an apartment complex, he tried to catch another glimpse at the girl. Nope, she was gone. Whistling carelessly, he swung his arms behind his head and walked off in search for a main street that would take him back to Kagome's apartment. He smiled at the thought of her. She hadn't gotten mad at him at all. In fact, she was cleaning up for him…

Thinking that gave his conscience a guilty prod. Not that he had much of one. Brushing aside the thought as easily as you would to a fly, he carried on his tune and walked home, not realizing that the same girl he had been following was now following him.

"Shrime shome!"

Teeth clenched tightly on a plastic bag's handle, Miroku staggered into the hallway, trying in vain to close the door. With all sorts of groceries spilling from his arms, he kicked the door shut without looking behind him.

"Oof!"

Inuyasha stalked in after him, rubbing his nose angrily. "Hey, watch where you're closing the door."

"Schoory."

Dusting her hands on her apron, Kagome straightened up from her position looking in on the oven. The poor oven had just about had a heart attack from Inuyasha's disaster encounter with the kitchen, and was refusing to cook the chicken inside.

With a resounding slap, Miroku joined Inuyasha in searching for band-aids. Kagome sniffed angrily. "Men," she muttered. "Don't have the hands to shut a door but always have a free hand when it comes to groping."

Miroku's voice reverberated from the hallway. "Well looky-here…"

Kagome gasped automatically, and darted out of the kitchen, leaving the oven to fend for itself. "Miroku, whatever you do, do NO-"

Skidding to a halt at the hallway, Kagome ran in right in the middle of Miroku's infamous pickup line."

"Will you bear my child?"

Sango, standing petrified, breathed in and out steadily. Kagome tightened her hold on the meat cleaver she had grabbed beforehand. Miroku smiled harmlessly. The tension stretched clean thin before Sango replied, a little too calmly in Kagome's ears.

"Aw, that's so sweet!"

Miroku brightened visible. "Really?"

Sango looked slightly behind Miroku, as though thinking hard. "Ahh….no. Fire away, Inuyasha."

Finding herself doing the same as Miroku and looking behind him, Kagome found an evilly grinning Inuyasha who nodded quickly before releasing the prize in his hand. The poor, still uncooked chicken from the oven met a dreadful end by landing right plop onto Miroku's face, and then leaving a slimy trail down Miroku's shirt. Standing shocked, Miroku was only able to close and open his mouth wildly.

"Excuse me?"

Everyone turned to the door, where the grouchy face of the landlady appeared. "Could you _please_ refrain from throwing raw chicken at each other? I run a _respectable_ apartment flat, and kindly ask for you _teenagers,_" she spat out, "to control yourselves around your dinner."

Turning around to leave, she didn't notice the maelstrom of evil smiles forming behind her. "Why, when I was young, I never, NEVER played with my food. No, it was always being goooo-!!!"

With a gooey slap, the chicken found a second home; in the old landlady's hair.

Quickly shutting the door in her purpled face, Sango laughed along with the rest of the group. Inuyasha scratched his head. "Dang, why don't you guys ever get kicked out?"

Kagome grinned. "I always pay her extra, she just never says anything about it. She's such a witch, she just keeps the extra money and lets us live here."

Miroku sighed, looking down at his ruined shirt. "Well, it's off to the showers for me." Casting another innocent smile at Sango, he finished slowly, "Unless someone would like to join me…?"

Another slap answered his question. He sighed, holding his reddened nose. "Well, I guess not."

Turning around to the showers, he almost tripped over an enthusiastically digging Inuyasha, who had been going through all the groceries. Standing up, he proudly displayed his prize.

"Ramen!"

After a quick dinner, composing of none other then Inuyasha's apparent favorite, Ramen, the group quickly organized a sleeping space in the living room, with a sleeping bag for not only Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome, but also Sango, seeing that she would be sleeping over. Carefully making sure that both she and Sango were located a few feet away from the ever- hopeful Miroku, Kagome crawled into her sleeping bag and turned out the lights.

After a few minutes, everyone was asleep, even though Miroku had somehow managed to inch his way over in between Sango and Kagome…

Inuyasha's Dream

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

_He was in his favorite tree again, back home where he had lived for most of his childhood. Dangling his feet below him, he felt strangely free from all the troubles he had now. Noticing that someone was beside him, he turned to his right to see another person, a girl, intent on looking down at the ground._

_The girl had long, chocolate crown hair which locks had been pushed impatiently behind her ears. Still, wisps of brown determinedly pushed past her ears and blew softly across her forehead in the light breeze. The rest dangled down her back, perfect for a young maiden outside on a fine spring day. A pert nose was dead-center, with a small mouth tightly shut in concentration. Her age was that of an ordinary girl's, but her appearance was not. Dressed in gauzy silk that seemed to be wrapped around her thin frame, she was anything but. Her feet were enclosed in simple, open-toe sandals._

_Inuyasha nervously waved his hands in front of her face._

_"Yo," he said, waving his hands in front of her. "Hello?" _

_The girl started, and turned to him, surprise changing to happiness. "Inuyasha!" she cried. "It worked, it really worked!"_

_Inuyasha met her eyes and almost fell off of the branch. While she looked like a regular teenage girl, rather unnaturally pretty, but still a girl, her eyes contradicted everything.'_

_Looking into her eyes, he felt that every burden of the world was in those eyes, and had been passed on to him, making him feel tired and heavy. Her eyes were a misty blue-grey from what he could tell, which was not much. Too much smoke clouded her eyes, but what he could see was still startling. Tiny pinpricks that resembled scars dotted her eyes._

_"Who are you?" he asked, realizing his voice had gone dry. She gave him an odd look. _

_"We talked this morning, silly."_

_He stared incredulously back at her, trying to peer through the smoke of her eyes. "K..kari?"_

_Not replying, she merely looked back down at the base of the tree. "I thought it better if I could bring you back to where we first met. Look!" She pointed down to two figures at the bottom of the tree. "See, there's you, and me, you at age 4."_

_Peering down, Inuyasha found that she was true in her words. There was him, much smaller, and much more fragile in the way of the world. He had tripped, running after a ball and was now sitting below the tree, crying. A shimmer sparked beside him, and out of it appeared a younger version of the girl beside him. She stood there for some time, not doing or saying anything. The younger Inuyasha stopped crying after a while, and stared back at her, blinking through his tears._

_"You shouldn't be here,' his younger self told the girl warily. "If my daddy or his guards see you, they're take you away and kill you."_

_The girl merely stared back. "They can't kill me."_

_His younger self stood up, hands on his hips and lower lip jutting out defiantly. "Yes they can! And anyways, girls are stupid, my big brother Sess told me and he's always right."_

_The girl bent forwards and looked at him curiously. "Oh really?"_

_"Yep," 4-year old Inu told her proudly. "He's this big!" Stretching out his arms as wide as they would go, he showed her a proud example of his brother's height. The girl continued staring at him curiously._

_Young Inu shuffled his feet nervously. "Where are you from, anyways?"_

_"Another world."_

_Her bold remark didn't seem to faze him, only intrigued his young mind. "Really?"_

_She nodded sagely back. "Uh-huh."_

_The four-year old Inuyasha seemed to ponder this for a moment before accepting it. "Kay. Wanna play ball?"_

_The young girl nodded, and the two began tossing the ball back and forth. "Hey," Inuyasha asked, while still tossing the ball. "What's you name?"_

_"Kari."_

_"Oh. S'kay. My name's Iiinnnnuuuuyyyyaaassshhhaaa," he told her, stretching out every syllable._

_"Who are you talking to?"_

_Turning around, the young Inuyasha saw his brother walk towards him, only eleven, but showing every air of confidence and arrogance._

_"Ah…" Inuyasha pointed at Kari._

_Sesshomaru stared at him oddly. "Who?"_

_Inuyasha tried reply, he really did. Only problem was that his lips had stuck together immediately when he tried to do so. Prying at his mouth with his chubby fingers, he tried in vain to open it. His older brother merely sniffed and left, muttering, "Younger brothers…"_

_After he left, Inuyasha's lips flew open, surprising the youngster, causing him to fall on his bottom. Smarting a bit, he grimaced and looked up, finding the angry face of his new friend, Kari, glaring angrily back at him. "You stupid head, don't you know anything?"_

_Definitely angry at being called stupid head, Inuyasha valiantly countered her attack with his. "Well, you never said I couldn't!"_

_Kari gave an impatient huff. "Dontcha know a guardian when youse sees one?"_

_Inuyasha stared at her. "A guardian? Like, the fairy godmother in Cinderella?"_

_"Eggs-zactly"_

_ Inuyasha found this funny and repeated the word to himself. "Eggs-zactly, eggs-zactly, eggs-zactly. Funny word!"_

_Kari smiled, only a little, but it tugged at the corners of her mouth anyways. Inuyasha, surprised that he had made his strange friend smile, pointed excitedly at her. "Look, look! You're smiling!"_

_And Kari replied, "I will always smile, as long as you promise never to say anything about me to anyone and promise not to ever stop believing in me. As long as you do, I'll always help you and be your friend. When you go shopping, I'll come with you even though nobody will see me. When you go home, I'll come with you but nobody will know. When you grow older and stop calling girls stupid, I'll even help you with girls."_

_Inuyasha made a face at the last comment. But, however young then and however silly the deal sounded to him, he still understood the seriousness of the pact. "Deal."_

_And with a wise handshake, both went back to playing ball._

_Up in the tree, Inuyasha looked back at his guardian sitting beside him with a ghost of a smile on her lips. "How do I know if you ever kept smiling? You hardly ever show up to me in person these days."_

_Kari smiled serenely. "I have always kept my side. And I always will, until the day we both die."_

_Inuyasha thought for a moment. "What did you mean back then when you said that stuff about girls?" he asked, turning for a reply._

_But he was talking to thin air._

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

**Reviews:**

Fanfiction.net- 

DemonessVampress

**Animespiral.com-**

Queen of fire

Inu-Yasha's Girl

_Ayumi_

Aryante

SLS

Cmp

Erica

Debbie

ShiNegai

Marie

Mel

AnimeAngel4Eva

Yuya chan

**Mediaminer.org-**

None

**Fanfics.org-**

Champagne


	10. Bandaids are Important

**Notes:** Sorry about the long delay! *cringes as various items are thrown* Yes, yes, I know, I've been a bad author. But it's just so hard to finish this story! I hope this chapter keeps you guys satisfied for just a bit longer!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Kari. She's mine so back off! *bares teeth*

**R&R: **Yum yum yum, I'm drinking a margarita. No, there's no alcohol…-_-;; It's purely an drink made from margarita flavouring and ice that's been…um…you know, the kind of ice people use to make icees? Yea, I just can't think of the word for it….. Ack…crushed ice? No, it's even more finely chopped…chopped ice? @_@ Ack! It's a fly! *starestare* I think it wants some of my drink….

On!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

****

**Just This Once**

**By: elementalspirit125/ Elementsofmine**

Chapter Nine

"Oh, look at them!"

"Aww…that' so cute!"

"Look, he's holding Inu's ears!"

"Oh my gosh, KAWAII!!"

"Quick, get the camera!"

And so, to the flashing of what seemed like a billion bright lights, Inuyasha woke up.

Still groggily trying to remember his dream, he absently realized his stomach was growling for food. Lowering his hand down to pat his gurgling organ, he felt instead, a hairy obstacle.

Looking down blearily, he noticed that it was someone's head.

With a jolt, his realized his position.

During the night of his restless sleep and disturbing dreams, he had somehow managed to roll over and land onto Miroku…

…who had all too willingly let him, thinking he was one of the girls.

Now their position together was hopelessly tangled, Miroku lying on Inuyasha's chest while his finger rested on Inuyasha's ears.

The situation was made worse by the fact that Sango and Kagome had awoken earlier and were now busily taking pictures.

Click…flash…click…flash…

And just another factor in his annoying wakeup call was the sneaking suspicion Inuyasha was having that the dark-haired leech wasn't even properly asleep…

*gropegrope*

With a shattering scream, slightly high for a man, Inuyasha sprang out of bed, immediately stomping on Miroku as you would to a cockroach.

"You nast- *stomp*-y old perv- *stomp*-ert, what the heck do you- *stomp*- think you're doing?!"

Miroku vainly tried to battle his way out of being turned into the morning's pancakes by rolling this way and that on the living room floor, also using his hands to try and hide his face from the girl's enthusiastic pictures.

"I thought you were Sango!" he wailed.  
  
  


~*~

Twenty-five more slaps, six more foot stomps, and countless threats made against his life later, Miroku sat at the table with the rest of the group, content on finally having his breakfast. His face was peppered with band-aids that he had managed to obtain. However, he still maintained a happy expression as he voraciously dug into his plate of scrambled eggs.

"Nothing like a good plate of eggs to keep you happy," he chirped happily.

Sango only sighed quietly, and made sure her legs were out of reach from the man's eager hands.

Kagome walked in, grinning widely. "Look," she cried, brandishing a large, fabric-bound album. "I found our old photo album. Now we can add in all the new pictures of Miroku and Inuyasha!"

Cooing, and awing, both girls immediately began gluing the numerous photos.

"Oooh, this one's cute!"

"Oh, here's a good one!"

"Look, it's a before and after picture: Miroku's face while groping, and Miroku's face after!"

As Miroku flashed him a toothy grin, Inuyasha growled and flexed his fingers. Miroku smiled weakly and mentally calculated how many more band-aids could possible fit on his face. The already pained kitchen was spared from an all-out food fight when the doorbell rang.

"Hmm, wonder who that could be." Wiping her hands on her apron, Kagome walked to the door.

A few moments later, she walked back looking rather puzzled.

"Inuyasha? It's for you."

~*~

Miroku could swear he felt his face flatten little by little as seconds ticked by. "Um, Sango? Could you get off of me?"

Blushing bright crimson, Sango flew off of Miroku, settling for eavesdropping by putting her ear to the door somewhere else instead.

After the visitor was introduced, a rather pretty girl by the name of Kari, Inuyasha had asked if they could talk alone.

Of course, Kagome agreed whole-heartedly.

And so now, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were slumped over each other in the closet down the hallway, trying to hear what they were saying.

Inuyasha's voice drifted through the thin paneling of the closet. Parts of his sentences were lost when Miroku shifted to try and get a better position. He paid dearly for that with a couple of slaps.

"-can't be here. You told me the rules yourself. You can't be here unless…"

"Unless it's a real emergency," the girl finished. "And this is. You know Kikyo's back, even though you said you saw her die. Believe me, I saw her die too. We practically caused her death!"

By now, Kagome had completely stopped breathing. 

Inuyasha's voice scoffed. "I know Kikyo's back? Of course I do; but that's not her! Kikyo's _back_. Didn't you notice? I saw her yesterday, she wore a shirt that er…revealed part of her back…"

Kagome couldn't explain the feeling that washed over her in little waves when he said that.

"…and there was this whopping huge spider tattoo on it! She's not on our side anymore. She's totally into Naraku now!"

Miroku's mind was reeling. Murders? Spiders? Tattoos? _Backsides?_ Completely bored and knowing it, he faked a yawn, stretching his arms out. While he returned one arm to his side, he kept the other behind Sango. Carefully directing his arm so that it was positioned exactly a few inches behind Sango's neck, he let it slide downwards…

"So? If  she's into Naraku, that just makes it all easier. You can just say that she was just part of a rival gang and you couldn't avoid killing her! Inuyasha, do you actually still care for her?"

Kagome felt her mouth run dry.

"Well…maybe…"

Feeling her eyes water slightly, Kagome quickly wiped them on her sleeve and looked around quickly. She needn't have worried; the closet was too dark inside for anyone to see her crying.

Wait; was that Miroku's hand just above Sango?

"I don't care! Nothing was meant to happen like this! I'll have your hide as my new rug if you don't stop thinking of her! She was the one who betrayed you, stop caring for her! The more you think of her, the less of a chance you'll have of getting rid of Naraku!"

Inuyasha was about the reply when a deep rumble and a piercing scream shook the closet. Looking back at Kari who only stared back at him, he walked up the closet and turned the handle…

…releasing its three occupants sprawled across the floor.

Tapping his foot, purely irritated, he stared at the three pairs of averted eyes and guilty faces, he shook his head.

Sango looked about ready to cry. "If Miroku touches me one…more….time, I swear, I'm going to give his guardian angel a run for his money!"

At this comment, Inuyasha and Kari swapped glances.

Miroku only shrugged sheepishly. His partially mummified face only broke out into a boyish smile at the glares. "When you see a teenage butt on a woman like that, well, I've just got to go attend to it." 

"Ahem…"

Five pairs of eyes traveled to the old landlady who was once again, casting her shadow on the floor of the hallway.

"I seem to be missing four boxes of band-aids, six tubes of healing crème, and six tenants. Do you happen to know where they are?"

Much to his friends' dismay, Miroku barged right along without a second thought at the landlady's dangerous tone.

"Let's see… the four boxes are on my face, the healing crème will be used as soon as I get the chance, but I have no idea where the six tenants are. Do you?"

Gritting her teeth, the lady growled out, "Would you believe it, six people left today, complaining of the noise that's been coming from this very floor…"

Miroku cocked his head. "Oh really?"

"This very hallway…"

Miroku thought a bit. "Hmm…"

"This very room…"

"Happily jumping up, he pushed the lady out the door. "No idea, don't know don't care! See you later and buy more band-aids!"

With a final shove, he pushed the screaming lady down the stairs. Watching her flight down, he winced.

"Ooo…I hope she remembers to buy more band-aids soon…" 

Turning back to his friends, he saw them staring back at him.

"What?"

Sango only sighed, as Kagome bravely tried to hold back laughter. 

"Um…Miroku?"

"Yeah?"

"We live on the fifth floor."

"…oh…oops."

**Reviews:**

**Fanfiction.net-**

25ruby 

rosy 

WinterBlossom/Yuki*Sakura

inukagonly

Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano

lady raye 

DarkUnknownSiren

sexybody 

**Animespiral.com-**

nefer

manga fan 92

sam

Christine

Kemaou

Kazu chan

**Mediaminer.org-**

Tomboy387

AsianEyes

Fallin Dark Angel

**Notes:**

I can't read any of my reviews on Mediaminer unless I review them myself, (-_-;;) All my formats are totally deleted, and everything looks so SCREWED! Mein gott, all I want to do is check up on my new story but, no...it doesn't sseem to exsist, yet people still are reviewing ita! @_@ Mein gott, this is impossible. How the heck can I find my reviews???!!****


End file.
